


Finding What I Need In The Shadows Of My Dreams

by Deathangelgw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, During Canon, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sometimes you don’t realize what you need until it’s no longer there.





	

Title: Finding What I Need In The Shadows Of My Dreams

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: The boys aren’t mine, they’re Kripke’s! I’m just...tormenting them.

Warnings: AU, Incest, hinted character death, slash, threesome, PWP, dark, angst...bring Kleenexes!

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: John/Dean, Sam/Dean, John/Sam/Dean

Summary: Sometimes you don’t realize what you need until it’s no longer there.

Beta: Betaed by MA-chan...gotta love her!

Spoilers: Through Season 2 and who knows about 3.

A/N: This kinda came out of nowhere and I think the muses are just trying to be angsty to be angsty. Anyways, enjoy and please review!

 

 

The soft press of lips on his own slowly brought Sam into awareness and he opened his eyes as his mouth molded to and reached for the lips on his. His gaze was met with a smoldering look that he’d seen focused one too many times on the female species and suddenly knew why it had always been so successful. He felt his breath leave him and moaned as Dean smiled at him, then leaned into the hand that Sam cupped his cheek with. Dean looked healthy and very content lying out on top of his brother, Sam noted idly, as Dean leaned in to kiss him again. He closed his eyes and pushed into the kiss as his hand ran through the short hair on his brother’s head.

 

Dean’s own moan rumbled through Sam’s body and Sam couldn’t help the grin that spread into the kiss. He ran his fingers down Dean’s spine when he realized that there were no clothes to get in the way and shivered as Dean’s body rippled under his hands with power and life that he had thought gone. Sam stopped as that thought came to him and something dark niggled in the back of his mind, trying to remind him of something, but Dean’s mouth traveled down his neck in slow succulent kisses, driving the thought from his head. He moaned again and shifted under his brother before deciding to get back at Dean and cup the flexing buttocks that were positioned so enticingly over his own. He squeezed them and groaned with Dean as the natural buck and grind reaction rubbed both of their hard cocks in a slow glide. Sam whispered his brother’s name and smiled as Dean leaned up to look down at him.

 

Their gazes remained locked as Dean began rocking his hips against Sam’s and Sam let out another gust of air as he arched into the movements with his own grind. Dean’s lips parted in a knowing grin before he licked those lips and Sam couldn’t help watching every move like it was something that he’d never see again. He frowned lightly and whimpered as something flickered in his memory once more, but he didn’t have time to think about it as Dean shifted in to kiss him, this time hungrily. His whimper turned to one of need as Dean’s tongue pressed into his mouth and teased him until he couldn’t help but respond. He thrust up against Dean’s groin as his brother spread his legs to straddle him, putting them closer together and he swallowed the groan that left his brother. He gasped as Dean began his path again down his neck and arched his head back, giving his brother everything freely.

 

His breathing became erratic as Dean focused on his nipples before going down towards his leaking cock and engulfing it in heat and wetness. He cried out and arched up, thrusting into that willing mouth as his hands fell to cup the back of his brother’s head. His legs parted and braced him as he struggled to keep from thrusting, but the sensations were phenomenal and mind blowing beyond anything he’d ever even *imagined* in regards to his brother’s talent. He groaned again and writhed under his brother, whispering Dean’s name reverently as he just relished experiencing his beloved brother in this new way.

 

His moans were muffled suddenly by another hot mouth and he arched into it as his tongue tangled with the one invading his mouth. The beard scratched his face, but he knew it...knew it as well as he seemed to know his brother’s. When his mouth was released, he looked up into his father’s smiling face. “Dad,” he whispered happily and felt a tear roll down his face, feeling complete and overwhelmed with joy at the sight of his father. Again, the memories tried to interrupt this happy moment, but he pushed it away voluntarily this time as he brought his father in for another passionate kiss that mirrored what his brother was doing to him.

 

“You ready, boy?” his dad whispered gruffly as he leaned up from kissing Sam and Dean groaned as he released Sam’s cock from his mouth. Grinning, John moved behind Dean and gripped his hips before pushing his own heavy cock into Dean. Dean moaned and arched over Sam and Sam couldn’t help leaning up to lick and suck down Dean’s neck. They both moaned as their mouths met in a sloppy kiss and their bodies moved to John’s thrusts.

 

Falling back to the bed, Sam just watched as their dad fucked his brother and it was as hot and beautiful as he’d always imagined. His hands caressed over them both in wonder and amazement as they moved above him and they smiled at him lovingly. Their twin groans filled his ears like the sweetest music and another tear rolled down his face as he arched into the release that his brother sprayed onto his chest and belly. He moaned into the kisses that hungrily took his mouth and grunted as Dean shifted a bit above him. He looked up as his mouth was released by his father and moaned as he saw that John was holding Dean above his cock, dripping come onto his twitching flesh.

 

“You want this, boy?” his father growled from over Dean’s shoulder and grinned at Sam.

 

Sam grinned back as he ran his hands along Dean’s trembling thighs. “Yeah Dad, I do,” he whispered huskily, and then helped John lower Dean onto him. He moaned as he was engulfed inside Dean and thrust up, earning a gasp from his brother and a rumble of approval from John. Dean shifted down to kiss him again and Sam continued to thrust up into his brother. He blinked as he was stopped, and then bit his lip as he felt hands on his thighs.

 

“Hold on there, Sammy,” his dad ordered and Sam nodded as Dean tucked his head under Sam’s chin. Sam scooted down just a bit as his legs parted as far as they could and he grunted as a cock pushed into him. How was his dad still hard?? He didn’t wonder on it anymore as John began thrusting steadily, fucking both of his sons at the same time.

 

Gripping Dean’s hips, Sam began rolling his hips, meeting his dad’s thrusts before pushing into Dean on the way out. Soon, it was just John doing the thrusting, causing curses and pleas for more to fly out of his sons as he braced himself alongside their sides. As one, they all climaxed, blinding pleasure flooded over Sam as he was squeezed and filled at the same time. They collapsed together, but then shifted until Sam found himself between his father and his brother.

 

A sense of peace and contentment filled him as he snuggled between their holds, but it was soon marred by the niggling thoughts that had been continually trying to break into this time. He felt a tear roll down his face as the memory of his father’s body burning mingled with the one of holding Dean as he let out his last breath and a choked sob left him. But a gentle hand on his face brought him back and he looked into Dean’s face.

 

Smiling gently, Dean brushed away the tear and nodded. “Sam. You live your life as *you* want it. Don’t let anything hold you back, you hear me?” he whispered firmly and Sam nodded as he stared at his brother, uncertain as to why those words were so important, but knowing he would keep them close.

 

“Your brother and me, we’re always watching over you, Sammy. You remember that,” John murmured into his ear and he nodded again as he held tightly to his father’s arm and his brother’s hand. He closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe.

 

Opening his eyes a second later, Sam looked around and felt his chest tear apart for what felt like the millionth time as he realized that he was alone. A guttural, animal sound of pain and sorrow left him, ripping through his chest and throat like a serrated blade as he curled into a fetal position. He was alone and it had taken their deaths for him to realize that what had been most important to him.

 

He would live his life, but for now, he needed to forget what he saw in the shadows of his dreams.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
